Cicatrices
by Hanakohime96
Summary: La pelirroja gruño al sentir una presencia en su casa, apresurò el paso y abrió la puerta casi de una patada, el chackra en el interior se agito pero todo el odio que sintió Karin se desvaneció al ver al intruso cara a cara. Porque hay veces que las cicatrices son imposibles de ignorar.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO UNO

Naruto Uzumaki había cambiado, la guerra lo había cambiado, como a todos pero en él se notaba aun más.

Ya no quedaba nada de ese chico hiperactivo y cabeza hueca que fue durante su infancia y adolescencia.

La Cuarta Guerra le había dejado cicatrices que todavía no podían sanar completamente.  
.

.

.

— No puedo hacer eso —Dijo el hombre detrás del escritorio más importante que tenía la Aldea de la Hoja.

— Por favor, nunca tuviste problema con esto ¿Qué te cuesta ahora?

— Naruto, ya no hay misiones en donde seas requerido —La firmeza en la voz del hombre lo hizo ponerse rígido en su asiento—De ahora en más, te estoy otorgando todos los días de vacaciones que se te deben.

— No, eso no, quiero irme a una misión.

— No estás en posición de discutir nada, ya hablé con Tsunade y ella también está de acuerdo.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver la vieja en esto? —Naruto golpeó el escritorio con un puño— Kakashi-sensei, sabes lo difícil que es quedarme en este lugar, necesito salir. N-no aguanto más.

El peligris vio a su antiguo alumno frente a él.

Sus ojos estaban apagados y su cabello demasiado largo, su ropa desaliñada y sucia le dio a entender que seguramente hacía tiempo que no se daba una ducha, la venda en su brazo también estaba demasiado mugrienta, se ve que tampoco paso por el hospital luego de la anterior misión.

— Mira, Naruto —Comenzó el Hokage— Te daré una última misión, pero será una sencilla, de escolta, pero, y escúchame bien, luego de que esta misión finalice, te ordeno tomarte tus correspondientes días.

— ¿Escolta? Vamos Kakashi-sensei, necesito algo más complicado.

— No, lo que necesitas es ducharte y dormir por un mes. Sales en dos horas—Sentencio el hombre.

— Pero…

— Pero nada, ahora retírate, estas interrumpiendo mi siesta.  
.

.

.

— Hola Naruto —Le dijo una chica frente a el— ¿Vas a la misión del Señor Feudal?

— Creo que si…  
Tenten dio un puntapié en el suelo con nerviosismo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se cruzaba con el rubio, era sabido que su antiguo compañero solía solicitar misiones largas en solitario, le pareció muy raro encontrarlo en la entrada.

— Uh, es de escolta.

— Ah, entonces si —El chico se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la Aldea.

Voltio al no sentir a su compañera.

La miro fijamente, en estos años ella había cambiado mucho, su cabello lo llevaba en una trenza a un lado, su atuendo era un vestido y lo trataba distantemente, le recordaba a como lo trataba la gente cuando era niño.

No pienses en eso, se dijo.

— Aun no estamos todos… —Susurro y luego giro el rostro rápidamente para levantar el brazo y moverlo de un lado al otro— ¡Por aquí!

Naruto alzo la vista para ver cómo se acercaba una pelirroja hacia ellos.

— Tenten —Dijo saludando la chica— Uh…Naruto.

— ¿Quién eres?

La pelirroja se acomodó los lentes y comenzó a atarse el cabello en una coleta alta.

— Karin, soy integrante del grupo que escoltara al Feudal, veo que tú también.

— ¿Karin? —El rubio se quitó un largo mechón que caía sobre su ojo derecho y afilo la mirada— ¿Dónde te vi antes?

La chica dudo, y miro a su compañera de equipo.

— Era miembro de Taka.

Naruto no dijo nada y solo siguió su camino para salir de la Aldea de la Hoja, las dos simplemente lo siguieron sin decir nada, tampoco es que era necesario, irían hasta la mansión del Feudal y de ahí lo llevarían al País del Viento para tener una junta, luego solo quedaba regresarlo.  
.

.

.

Tenten no estaba acostumbrada al silencio, con Gai y Lee como compañeros era algo difícil de lograr, sobre todo desde que Neji ya no estaba para ser el sensato del equipo.

Voltio a ver a su compañera de lentes y suspiro, Karin tampoco le hablaba mucho más de lo necesario, las misiones con ella eran regularmente ya que las dos se complementaban bastante bien pero no sabía cómo tratarla, una vez le dijeron que no se acercara demasiado a ella porque tenía problemas de ira, aunque nunca lo hizo notar.

No es que le tuviese miedo ni nada, solo, prefería evitar los problemas.

Y Naruto es otro tema, él ya no era el chico que ella recordaba, ni se acercaba a ese recuerdo.

El muchacho no tenía misiones en equipo desde el primer incidente que tuvo con Sai hacía dos años, y a pesar de que el herido no presento cargos, el concejo y los líderes de los clanes exigieron que el Uzumaki tuviera misiones en solitario por el bien de la comunidad.  
.

.

.

Karin freno su paso de golpe, alarmando a su compañera, por su parte el rubio tardo unos metros en darse cuenta de que las mujeres se habían retrasado.

— Karin-san —Susurro Tenten. La pelirroja asintió y concentrándose comenzó a recorrer el perímetro.

Cuatro chackras se acercaban al punto donde estaban ellos, claramente una emboscada ya que provenían de distintos sitios, parecían haberlos estado esperando.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Dijo Naruto ya fastidiado de las miradas secretas que se daban sus compañeros— Ah, viene alguien.

Los tres se dispersaron en menos de cinco segundos.  
Naruto se encontró con dos shinobis sin banda, no tardo nada en dejarlos inconscientes.

Un suspiro salio de su boca, todo lo sentía demasiado fácil. Ato a los dos hombres y los dejo tirados contra un árbol para después volver a donde había estado con el equipo.

Unos metros más lejos, Karin terminaba de atar a el shinobi que trato de atacarla. También fue muy sencillo, con una pequeña aguja envenenada logro que el tipo cayera en menos de diez segundos sin siquiera llegar a verla.

Tenten tomo los pergaminos que le había sacado a su víctima, no era nada importante, solo decía que tenían que intervenirlos para que no pudiesen buscar al Señor Feudal.

Sin retrasarse más, los tres se reunieron sin decir nada, para seguir el recorrido original.  
.

.

.

— Ah, Naruto, querido —Dijo el hombre mayor intentando darle un abrazo al rubio— Tanto tiempo, no esperaba que te mandaran de escolta, creí que estabas en cosas más peligrosas muchacho.

— ¿Vamos?

El Señor Feudal solo asintió mientras le daba a Tenten su bolsa.  
Karin se acercó a Naruto con un mapa.

— ¿Te parece bien si vamos por aquí? —Su larga uña se clavó en un punto en el papel— Unas lluvias arruinaron el camino principal.

— Haz lo que quieras —Dijo sin casi mirar el mapa.

— Naruto, tu eres el líder —El rubio comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el cliente pero se frenó al sentir un tirón en la manga- ¡Naruto!

— No me toques.

La pelirroja gruño y volvió a tironear de él logrando tener su atención.

— Escucha Naruto, estamos en una misión importante, deja de comportarte como un imbécil y empieza a cooperar.

Tenten retrocedió al escuchar que sus compañeros estaban por comenzar una discusión, no quería que el Señor Feudal estuviese en el medio, así que procedió a comentarle que esta vez no recorrerían el camino habitual.

— ¿Por qué no te limitas a seguir mis órdenes en vez de molestarme?

— Vete al diablo Uzumaki –Dijo para dirigirse a la seguridad personal del Feudal para informar de los cambios del recorrido.

El rubio simplemente gruño como respuesta que no llego a dar.  
.

.

.

Luego de dejar al Feudal en la mansión del País del Viento, el equipo se dirigió al centro de la aldea que rodeaba el territorio, separándose cada uno para hacer lo que quisiera en el lapso de tiempo que tenían hasta reencontrarse con su cliente.

Tenten se acercó a un gran negocio de armamento ninja, decían que era el mejor del País del Viento y muchos shinobis aseguraban que valía la pena gastar tanto dinero por el material.

Por su parte, Naruto encontró a un local de comida, el viaje había sido tedioso y solo podía tranquilizarse con su amado ramen, ninguno como el de Ichiraku pero ramen al fin y al cabo.

Voltio al sentir la presencia de alguien conocido en el lugar, apretó los dientes al ver que era su compañera de equipo, ella, sin mirarlo se sentó a dos puestos de el en la larga barra.

— Uzumaki-san –Dijo el chico detrás del mostrador, el rubio levanto la mirada para contestar pero no fue necesario.

— Hola, lo de siempre —La pelirroja susurró mientras se quitaba los lentes para dejarlos en su morral.

Ella sintió una mirada a su costado y se encontró con la mirada azul.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Eres una Uzumaki…

— Si, ¿Y? –Ella lo miro desafiantemente y luego desvió la vista hacia el chico que estaba esperando que Naruto le hiciera el pedido.

— Ramen, el más grande –Dijo volviendo a la realidad.

¿Desde cuándo él no era el único Uzumaki? ¿Desde cuándo ella sabía que él era un Uzumaki? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho nada?

Un hombre mayor salió de la cocina con un pequeño plato de ramen básico, con una botella de sake y un vaso, Karin agradeció y se dispuso a comenzar a comer, tomándose su tiempo en saborear la comida.

— Ah, Karin –Ambos se voltearon a ver a Tenten- Uh, ¿Interrumpo? –La pelirroja solo negó- Quería saber dónde compraste el veneno que me comentaste la otra vez, me dijiste que fue en este país…

— Si, fue en una pequeña aldea que seguro bordearemos al regresar.

— N-naruto –Susurro- ¿Podríamos pasar al volver?

— Hagan lo que quieran.

— Ella te está preguntando porque eres el líder.

El Uzumaki se voltio al ver como depositaban su comida frente a èl.

— Hagan lo que quieran.  
Tenten rogó que Karin no le contestara otra vez y esta vez su pedido fue escuchado, la chica palmeo su asiento a su lado, entre los dos, donde todos disfrutaron de su cena en silencio.

.

.

.

Los tres entraron a la habitación compartida que habían solicitado lo suficientemente cerca del Feudal para que ante cualquier problema ellos pudiesen ir en su ayuda, todo esto lo más discreto posible.

— Iré a cambiarme —Dijo en voz alta la castaña— Traten de llevarse bien, ¿Si?

Karin vio salir a su compañera, localizo su chackra dirigiéndose a los baños compartidos, enfoco su atención en otra cosa.

Naruto suspiro tirándose sobre el pequeño futon.

Miro a Karin que se quitó los lentes y se ajustó la coleta.  
— ¿No piensas ir a cambiarte? —Le dijo para romper el silencio. Ella solo lo miro— ¿No trajiste otra muda de ropa?

— No.

— Que clase de shinobi no trae ropa sabiendo que no es una misión de un día…—Susurro más para el que para ella.

— ¿Un shinobi que no tiene dinero?

— ¿Eh? ¿Y qué haces con la paga?

Ella desvió la vista hacia el techo.

— Ah, no tengo.

El muchacho no dijo nada, parecía que trataba de conectar algo pero no podía. Karin se mordió el labio enojada, el héroe de Konoha nunca entendería por lo que ella pasaba.

Se recostó en su futon dándole la espalda al chico.

La puerta se abrió para que Tenten apareciera frente a ella.

— Karin-san, traje una remera de más para que duermas —Dijo alcanzándole una camiseta negra y amplia. La pelirroja solo saco la mano de debajo de la sabana para tomarla, dándole una sonrisa tímida que solo su compañera vio. Con movimientos rápidos se sacó su ropa habitual para dejarla luego a un lado.

— Gracias, Tenten.  
.

.

.

Karin volteo tratando de que la luz solar no le diera en los ojos, seguramente Naruto se había olvidado de cerrar la cortina después de haber estado dos horas asomado en la ventana hablándole a la nada.

Se quitó la sabana de la cara para ver a su lado el futon de Tenten vacío, ella siempre madrugaba para desayunar. La pelirroja se enderezó y vio a su lado a Naruto durmiendo como un tronco, miro la hora en el reloj de la pared y maldijo.

— Naruto —Dijo picándolo en una mejilla, pero el rubio ni se inmuto. Salió de su futon y se arrodillo frente a el- Oye, tienes que levantarte o no limpiaran la habitación.

Nada. La mujer trono los dedos, siempre se caracterizó por tener poca paciencia.

— Uzumaki —Esta vez uso la voz más dura que tenía. Su compañero abrió un ojo y luego la insulto— Bien…

Naruto se encorvó del dolor, tomándose las costillas. Frente a él la mujer de cabello rojo lo miraba con furia.

— Te dije que te levantaras, maldita sea.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa Karin? —Le grito incorporándose como podía— ¿No podes tener un poco de consideración?

— Consideración… consideración tendría si estuvieses herido —Murmuro acercando su rostro al suyo violentamente- pero si te quedaste hablándole al aire hasta la madrugada no es mi culpa. Ahora cámbiate rápido así vienen a limpiar.

— Bueno tú también cámbiate y apúrate.

Ella miro su ropa, había olvidado que aún tenía la camiseta que le dio Tenten, no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y de un tirón se la saco quedándose solo en su ropa interior. Tomo su short y bucaneras y mientras se colocaba el short sintió un roce en uno de sus brazos.

Voltio para ver a Naruto acariciando una cicatriz.

Karin le dio un manotazo para terminar de vestirse y salir a buscar a su compañera.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOS**

— Bien hecho, el Señor Feudal nos mandó una carta agradeciendo el servicio —Dijo Kakashi mientras alzaba una hoja— Pasen con Shikamaru para que les pague.

Los tres asintieron para luego dirigirse a la oficina de su antiguo compañero.

El hombre los recibió con un leve saludo, por su cara, se notaba que había estado durmiendo hasta que llegaron ellos. El Nara les tendió una hoja donde debían firmar y les entrego un sobre a cada uno.

— Falta uno —Susurro Naruto.

— ¿Uh? —Dijo Shikamaru rascándose la nuca.

— ¿Y el sobre de Karin?

La pelirroja se dio media vuelta y salió al pasillo.

Tenten miro a sus compañeros y retrocedió buscando a la chica con la mirada.

— Karin no recibe pagos por sus servicios.

Naruto lo miro extrañado ¿Cómo que un shinobi no recibía paga? Bueno, Shikamaru obviamente no tenía nada que ver en eso, así que aguanto la respiración y salió de la oficina para encontrarse a sus compañeras hablando en el pasillo con Rock Lee.

— ¡Naruto! —Dijo el moreno medio sorprendido.

El rubio no le dijo nada, se acercó al grupo y tiro de Karin para alejarla del resto. Ella forcejeó pero sabía que no podía hacer nada contra él.

— ¿A esto te referías?

— Suéltame, ¿De que estas hablando?

— Cuando dijiste que no tenías para comprarte ropa pensé que era porque gastabas el dinero en otra cosa, no que directamente no te pagaban.

Los ojos carmesí se encontraron con los azules, ella gruño y tironeando una vez más logro que el la soltara.

— Mira Naruto, prefiero que no te metas en esto, ¿Si? Gracias.

.

.

.

Naruto entro a su pequeño departamento, el polvo cubría los muebles y el olor de los platos con ramen viejo ya le daban nauseas. Como pudo junto la ropa sucia y la revoleo dentro del baño, tomo los platos sucios y así con palillos incluidos fueron a la basura, abrió las cortinas y la luz de la luna se dejó ver a través del vidrio.

Se dejó caer en la fría cama para quedarse viendo el techo, así media hora, apenas respirando.

Un golpe en la puerta de entrada lo hizo pararse de un salto para ir a abrir.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? —Le dijo bruscamente.

La mujer frente a él solo lo miro extendiéndole un folio.

— Necesito que firmes esto, ya.

— Pasa —Dijo el rubio dejando el paso a Karin.

La mujer se quedó parada en el medio de la habitación, sin mirar nada en particular pero el dueño del hogar se sintió raro.

— Siéntate donde quieras.

Karin se acercó al viejo sillón mientras el Uzumaki se arrodillo frente a la pequeña mesa ratona para ponerse a leer el folio.

El ceño fruncido no dejo su rostro ni después de leerlo tres veces.

— Uh, ¿Vas a firmar?

— No.

— ¿Qué? Escúchame, necesito que lo firmes para poder entregarlo.

El rubio se paró y le revoleó el folio sobre las rodillas.

— Decile a Kakashi que no voy a firmar esa mierda.

— ¡Es-espera! —Grito la chica cuando escucho el portazo de la habitación del Uzumaki.

La pelirroja comenzó a golpear la puerta con furia pero el hombre ni daba indicios de abrirle. De una patada rompió la cerradura para encontrar al causante de su enojo en la cama sosteniéndose en sus codos mientras la miraba con gracia.

— ¿Cómo me pagaras la puerta?

— Te mataré y no deberé pagarte nada –Le dijo antes de saltar sobre el dejándolo sin aire— Fírmalo, ahora.

— Escúchame, maldita loca —Decía mientras trataba de tomarla de los brazos para quitársela de encima, mas ella no cedía— ¿Acaso sabes lo que dice ahí? Seguro que no, ahora vuelve con Kakashi y dile que se meta ese folio donde él sabe.

— ¿Qué dice? —Le dijo la chica dejando de forcejear, Naruto la miro confundido— ¿Qué se supone que dice el folio para que te pongas de esa manera?

— Me están dando un año.

— ¿Sanción? —Karin se le quitó de encima para arrodillarse a su lado mientras lo miraba fijamente.

— Vacaciones…

Un puñetazo se estampo en su rostro dejándolo tendido en la cama.

— ¿Me estas jodiendo, Uzumaki? –Jadeó.

.

.

.

Naruto se despertó gracias a un aroma que lo hizo babear, se levantó de un salto desconcertándose al mismo tiempo.

Su cuarto estaba decente, no, su cuarto brillaba de lo limpio. Salió rápidamente para encontrar a la sala en las mismas circunstancias, y en la cocina se encontró un pote de ramen instantáneo haciéndose.

Mirando alrededor se encontró la puerta del baño abierta y con el ramen en una mano se acercó a indagar.

Karin pego un salto cuando el rubio abrió bruscamente la puerta, encontrándola limpiando el espejo.

Ambos se miraron con sorpresa, él porque no esperaba encontrarla ahí y ella porque creyó haberse asegurado de que el dormiría un rato más.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —Le dijo mientras se metía un bocado en la boca— Uh, crudo.

— Debías esperar —Susurro— Lo acabo de poner… Y, estoy limpiando este chiquero que tienes ¿Te parece que son condiciones para vivir?

— Hace dos meses que no vengo a mi casa —Le dijo volteando para volver a la sala— Me sorprende que no haya bichos con toda la mugre que dejé antes de irme.

La pelirroja seco el espejo con un trapo y luego salió detrás de él.

— ¿Kakashi te mando?

— No

— ¿Tenten? ¿Lee? —Ella siguió negando—Dudo mucho que limpies por voluntad propia.

— Solo, quería asegurarme que, si vas a tener que quedarte en la aldea, al menos tu casa este limpia.

— ¿De verdad eres una Uzumaki? —Pregunto antes de tirar una carcajada que la dejó perpleja.

— ¿Por qué lo dudas?

— Ya, no te enojes, gracias por ordenar aunque no era necesario dejarme desmayado para poder hacerlo.

— Perdón por eso, no fue intencional.

— La próxima vez que quieras ordenar, solo pídemelo.

.

.

.

— Hokage-sama —El hombre miro a la chica que se asomaba por la puerta.

— Karin-chan —La pelirroja tomo asiento tal como él le indico— ¿Cómo te fue?

— Ah, bien, creo –Susurro mientras se acomodaba los lentes— Tome.

Kakashi tomo el folio que le ofrecía y lo revisó, debajo de las consignas, estaba la firma de Naruto Uzumaki, rio al ver la hoja rota, supuso que no lo firmo de buena manera.

— Seguro quieres preguntarme algo…vamos, te responderé.

— ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no mando simplemente a Rock Lee en vez de decirme que lleve yo el maldito folio?

— Ah, por casualidad escuche a Naruto enojado por el tema de tus pagos, y pensé que es una buena manera de afianzar los lazos familiares.

— ¿Obligándome a obligarlo a firmar?

El peliblanco rio sin contestar.

— Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con Naruto… así que no intente más nada, por favor.

— Ustedes pertenecen al mismo clan, me parece bien que empiecen a relacionarse.

— Hokage-sama, creo que está al tanto de los problemas que ambos tenemos, realmente me parece que relacionarnos sería tener otro problema más.

— Yo creo que podrían solucionar sus problemas e intentar llevarse bien.  
Karin solo se limitó a bufar.

.

.

.

— Karin-san —La pelirroja voltio para encontrarse a una pareja. Le sonrió a la Hyuga y acarició al gran perro que le devolvió el saludo— Hace un rato pasamos por tu casa pero no estabas.

— Estaba en la torre, ¿Paso algo?

— Nah, queríamos darte la invitación —Dijo el moreno mostrándole un lindo sobre de color lila.

— ¿Ya? –Susurro sorprendía.

— Si, imagina que nuestros clanes querían empezar a repartirlas hace dos meses—Dijo riendo Hinata.

— Que bonita, seguro la elegiste tu —Carcajeo la Uzumaki.

— Hey, yo también participe.

— Todos sabemos que no es así, Kiba-kun— Le dijo su novia.

Los tres rieron porque sabían que era verdad, pobre, Kiba tenía mal gusto para la decoración. Pero para su buena suerte, el Clan Hyuga se encargaba de casi todo.

— ¿Ayer estabas de misión con Tenten verdad? —Le pregunto el hombre.

— Ah, sí, y con Naruto —Dijo ella tocando el relieve de la invitación. Ambos la miraron en silencio— Tuvimos que escoltar al Señor Feudal.

— ¿Co-como se comportó? —Susurro la peliazul.

— ¿Uh? Bien…

— ¿Y Tenten?

— No entiendo por qué algo debería haber salido mal, fue una misión simple —Dijo Karin alzando la voz— ¿Por qué todos hablan de Naruto como si tuviesen miedo que explotara en cualquier momento?

— Tuvo un par de problemas —Comenzó el chico— No pensé que lo volvieran a poner en misiones grupales.

— Sobre todo con Tenten…

— Creo que solo fue porque el insistió en tener una misión, fue la primera que se le ocurrió al Hokage.

— Menos mal.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo Kiba?

La pareja se miró entre sí pero no dijo nada.

— Ustedes, Tenten, Shikamaru, Lee… ¿Qué les pasa?

— ¡Hina-chan! —Una voz interrumpió la conversación.

Los tres miraron a la rubia corriendo hacia ellos.

— Hola tortolitos, Karin-san —Los nombrados le devolvieron el saludo y se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, solo mirándose— Oops, ¿Interrumpo?

Karin negó y luego de darles una excusa, se retiró rápidamente ante la mirada de la Yamanaka, esa mirada… de compasión. La odiaba.

.

.

.

La pelirroja gruñó al sentir una presencia en su casa, apresuro el paso y abrió la puerta casi de una patada, el chackra en el interior se agito pero todo el odio que sintió Karin se desvaneció al ver al intruso cara a cara.

Naruto se encontraba en el suelo contra el ventanal abierto, mirándola con los ojos apagados, su cabello estaba más sucio de lo que lo había visto antes y su chaqueta estaba media quemada.

— K-karin.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella prendió la luz y el cerro los ojos con fuerza. Se fue acercando a él para agacharse hasta quedarse a su altura.

— ¿Nosotros somos familia? –Dijo de repente.

Karin abrió los ojos de par en par para luego comenzar a reír fuertemente.

— Ay, Naruto, somos del mismo Clan, pero hay muy pocas probabilidades de que seamos familia cercana.

El rubio bajo la mirada algo apenado, la mujer le aparto el largo mechón que le tapaba la vista y se acercó más a él.

— Pero, si quieres, podemos hacer como si lo fuésemos —Dijo suavemente y con un deje de nostalgia en su voz— De todas formas yo tampoco tengo familia.

 **.**

 **.  
Muchas gracias por los comentarios de :  
Sharoak, mrc422 y SuspectMan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO TRES**

Naruto pegó un salto al despertarse gracias a los gritos de la pelirroja.

Se acercó gateando hasta el futón de la chica y la vio retorcerse entre las sabanas.

— ¿Karin? —Susurró mientras la sacudía— Sh, Sh —Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza al ver que no despertaba pero empezaba a tranquilizarse.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y trato de enfocar la vista, pero solo veía una sombra cerca de ella, alejándose asustada.

Rápidamente tomo los lentes de la mesita al lado de ella y recién ahí pudo reconocer al rubio frente a ella.

— ¿Estas bien? —Naruto se enderezo en su lugar, simplemente mirándola.

— Si, si, lamento haberte despertado…

— Uhmp, no pasa nada… ¿Pesadilla?

Karin comenzó a incorporarse para dirigirse al baño a lavarse la cara.

— ¿No vas a seguir durmiendo? —Dijo mirando el reloj—Recién son las cuatro.

— Ya era hora de que despierte de todas formas —Respondió la mujer mientras se estiraba frente al espejo del baño— Me daré una ducha, deberías seguir durmiendo.

El rubio asintió cuando ella cerró la puerta.

.

.

.

Ah, la soledad siempre volvía a cerrarse sobre Naruto, parecía que no había nada que lo pudiera evitar.

No importaba cuantas veces se levantara, siempre caía otra vez y cada vez que creía que las cosas mejorarían, volvía a recaer.

El vacío que sentía tal vez no se llenaría nunca.

Debería acostumbrarse a eso.

Naruto se incorporó del futón improvisado justo cuando la pelirroja salía del baño ya limpia, ella se acercó a la mini cocina que tenía en el departamento para comenzar a hacer un escueto desayuno.

El hombre se acercó a ella viéndola cocinar unos huevos y salchichas, pero no le dijo nada.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Los ojos detrás de los vidrios parecía que lo penetrarían en cualquier momento, sus labios gruesos estaban tensos en una mueca.

Sus manos se movieron sobre la comida que estaba preparando, perdiendo el interés en lo que le pasaba al rubio.

Rápidamente preparo los platos y tendiéndole uno a Naruto, se sentaron frente al pequeño desayunador.

— Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar… y la comida también —Dijo en voz baja al terminar.

— No pasa nada.

.

.

.

— Karin-san —Oyó una voz detrás de ella, al voltearse se encontró con unos ojos turquesas que la cohibieron— No quiero meterme en donde no debo pero… ¿Naruto se está quedando contigo?

La chica asintió mirando para otro lado.

— Solo…quiero saber si estas siguiendo el tratamiento…entiendo que no puedas asistir siempre, pero, las medicinas son importantes, y reitero, no quiero meterme pero… —La rubia trato de acercarse pero Karin retrocedió tres pasos— Bien, solo, no quiero que pase nada malo.

La pelirroja ajusto sus lentes sobre el puente de la nariz y la miró.

— Tienes razón Ino —Los ojos se iluminaron y le sonrió— no deberías meterte donde no debes.

La Yamanaka se mordió los labios mientras veía como Karin seguía su camino hacia la Torre del Hokage.

Sintió una mano en el hombro y vio a su novio mirando por donde se había ido la chica.

— No te preocupes Ino, Kakashi-sensei se encargara de todo.

— No puedo evitar preocuparme —Dijo ella tomando su mano para comenzar a caminar hacia la florería— Siento que es mi culpa que ella este así.

.

.

.

Naruto miraba fijamente a Kakashi, los dos en silencio, lo único que se oía en la oficina era el golpeteo de los dedos del rubio contra el escritorio.

Dos golpes en la puerta desviaron la atención de ambos, el Uzumaki bajo la vista ya cansado de estar ahí sin saber para qué.

— Pasa.

— Hokage-sama —La voz dura de Karin se escuchó e hizo que Naruto volteara a verla. Pero ella no lo veía.

— Karin-chan —El hombre le sonrió— Siéntate un momento.

La pelirroja se sentó a un lado de su compañero, sus brazos y piernas cruzadas, sin mostrar interés en rubio a su lado.

— ¿Esto es sobre una misión?

— Ah, algo así —Dijo rascándose la nuca— Voy a ser sincero… Esto debía ser secreto pero, me pareció mejor que ambos tuvieran la misma información.

Los ojos carmesí se cerraron fuertemente al sentir el chackra agitado de Naruto.

— Naruto, estas de vacaciones, Karin, tu misión es cuidar de Naruto mientras estés en la Aldea.

Naruto se enderezó enojado en el lugar dispuesto a tirar un par de insultos.

— No —Sentenció Karin mirando al Hokage— Naruto es un adulto y no necesita que nadie lo cuide.

— Lo lamento, pero es esto o ya sabes qué.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucederá si ella no quiere? ¿Si yo no quiero? —La mirada azul violento hizo que los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaran al mayor.

— Estoy seguro que cada uno sabe las consecuencias individuales que puede traerles no obedecer al concejo…

— Ah, viejos de mierda.

— Yo dejé en claro que para mí eso no era un problema.

— Karin-chan, esto es más complicado.

— ¿Más complicado? ¿Sabes lo complicado que es esto ahora mismo?

La mujer se paró de su asiento y a paso firme salió de la oficina.

A punto de salir de La Torre se encontró con una oji perla con la mano alzada justo para saludarla.

— Lo lamento, Hinata, no estoy de humor —Le dijo sin mirarla y siguió de largo.

La Hyuga la miro con tristeza pero no intento de detenerla

.

.

.

 **Gracias por los comentarios a:**  
 **Leonelj5, Alphaprimus y los anon.**


End file.
